


Right Around the Corner

by IsabellaJack



Series: Stucky One-Shots [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookstores, Fate, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, Light Angst, New Year's Eve, Psychics, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: “Well, what do we have here...”Bucky Barnes looks up through the snow hitting his face, causing his eyesight to blur. After wiping his face, he sees where his best friend is pointing.He shakes his head immediately. “No. Nope. I’m not even gonna-”“We’ve got nothing to lose. Read the sign, James.”Bucky squints as they near the vehicle parked near the sidewalk.Wanda’s eyes never lieGet a reading for freeNatasha drags him by the elbow and he almost slips on the ice. “Okay! Okay! Sheesh.”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/762528
Comments: 60
Kudos: 284





	Right Around the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> -This has been a year in the making. I spent almost a year writing this on the side. I'm so glad I was almost finished with it before my writer's block. And now after much editing, I'm finally able to post it right on the time I planned to from the beginning. 
> 
> -This is like my love letter to all those romantics out there. All those who believe. 
> 
> -I really hope you enjoy this as much as I did. It's the longest one-shot fic I've ever written. It's dear to my heart. 
> 
> -All mistakes are mine.
> 
> -Here's the photoset I created:

“Well, what do we have here...” 

Bucky Barnes looks up through the snow hitting his face, causing his eyesight to blur. After wiping his face, he sees where his best friend is pointing. 

He shakes his head immediately. “No. Nope. I’m not even gonna-”

“We’ve got nothing to lose. Read the sign, James.”

Bucky squints as they near the vehicle parked near the sidewalk. 

  
  


**_Wanda’s eyes never lie_ **

**_Get a reading for_ ** **_free_ **

  
  


Natasha drags him by the elbow and he almost slips on the ice. “Okay! Okay! Sheesh.”

It’s a caravan. Like those in old Hollywood movies about circus and carnivals. It looks ancient. There are rusty spots on it. It’s definitely been through rough time. 

That doesn’t seem to deter his friend who goes up the small steps, dragging him behind her. The insides are full of pillows of different sizes and colors. Colorful shawls are covering the walls of the place. It’s also warm which is strange given the snowy weather outside. It’s mid-October and winter has already decided to settle in New York. Looking around, Bucky feels it seems bigger inside than the outside. 

He tenses when the voice of a guy reaches them. “Please wait.”

“I can’t believe you,” he hisses to Nat.

“Relax.” Her eyes wander. “I’m intrigued already.”

Curtains move to reveal a long-haired pale woman who, upon close inspection, looks really young. Too young to be playing this game, Bucky thinks. 

She has sunken cheeks and her eyes are kohl-lined making the size of them bigger than normal. 

“Welcome.” She spreads her arms wide. “I am Wanda.”

“We figured,” Bucky blurts before Nat jabs him with her elbow, making him grunt in slight pain.

“I see things,” Wanda starts in a very thick accent. Bucky can’t pinpoint it but probably from Eastern Europe? Russia? 

She motions for them to sit. “What would you like me to see? Sit. Sit.”

Bucky finds it hard to sit on pillows. He ends up falling unceremoniously down on the squeaky floor which makes Nat snort. He gives her a look that he hopes would show how livid he is. He curses the day he met Nat and decided to be her friend for life.

After settling down and finding a position he’s comfortable in, Bucky inhales deeply hoping it would dissipate the anger that is bubbling within him. He needs to get home to finish some work for tomorrow. 

He whispers to Nat, “You’re getting dinner tonight.”

She rolls her eyes. “Fine, you _baby_.”

Wanda spreads her arms wide as if showcasing the blue cloth covering the table. It has golden embroidery. Her hands hover over the table. Bucky notices that she doesn’t once touch the table with her hands. He wants to roll his eyes so hard at her but his mother raised him better. 

Probably goes with selling her persona, he thinks. 

“Who would you like me to see? To see for?”

“I’ll go first,” Nat answers calmly and puts her hand out, palm up. “I wanna see how my love life is going to be.”

Bucky frowns and turns toward her. “You’re already in a committed relationship.”

She shrugs. “Knowing its future won’t hurt.”

Bucky raises his brows so hard he feels they’re reaching his hairline. “You’re not sure?”

“I am but knowing won’t hurt.”

“Knowing, pfft.”

“Who said I read palms?” Wanda says, interrupting their heated argument. 

When they both look at her, she smirks their way. 

“Oh...Uh....” Nat pulls her hand back but Wanda grabs it. 

“Kidding.”

And Bucky tries his best not to groan out loud. He does finally roll his eyes because he’s only human.

The psychic, Wanda, starts gazing into Nat’s hand and Bucky is waiting for the bullshit to roll out of her mouth. She puts her own palm over Nat’s, never touching, before humming aloud, eyes closed. Then she moves her hand and stares intensely at the lines on Nat’s palm. 

She smiles.

“I see love.”

“Yes, she’s already in love,” Bucky stresses.

Nat smirks his way before swatting his arm. “Wait your turn, James.”

Wanda smiles widely as she peers into Nat’s palm. 

She narrows her eyes. “There are three lives. Here.”

Bucky frowns and looks at Nat who, for the first time since stepping inside this dungeon-like space, has confusion written all over her face.

“What do you mean?”

“Are you cheating on Clint?” Bucky hisses, already hurt for his other best friend.

“Wha-No!” And she pushes him away with her other hand.

Wanda looks again at Nat’s palm, motioning for Nat to move it around. 

“Three lives. Intertwined. Two within each other.”

Bucky wants to flip the stupid table so bad. He wants to tell her that there’s no need for riddles but Nat interrupts his thoughts. “I don’t understand. Too vague.”

Wanda grins and then sits back, eyes not leaving Nat’s. “You are in for a blinding joy. Guard it.”

“Can we leave already?” Bucky whispers to Nat but he’s very sure the psychic has heard him.

Nat is still frowning, looking deep in thought. He’s worried for a second. 

He touches her arm. “Hey.”

She shakes her head and then smirks his way. “No. It’s your turn.”

He chokes on his own spit and shakes his head. “No…” Then Bucky turns to Wanda who has strangely closed her eyes. “No offense, Ms. Wanda, but I don’t believe in your business.”

Nat holds his arm too tightly he winces. Even through their coats, he can feel her long sharp nails. “You _will_ do this. So we can mark it as one of our adventures.”

They have a staring contest which he loses because even though Nat is his best friend, she scares him the most. 

“Fine. _Jesus_. Let go.”

She lets go. Bucky takes off his black leather glove and extends his right hand. It’s only this time that Wanda opens her eyes. There is a dazed look on her face before she composes herself. 

“I thought you didn’t believe,” she remarks, a smirk on her face.

“I still don’t. But let’s just say…” He glances Nat’s way before saying, “For entertainment purposes.”

Wanda stares at him, right into his eyes and he starts feeling that maybe he’s crossed a line given that they are literally inside her weird, strange caravan.

“Ah…” She inhales. “Let us see…”

And she does it again. She doesn’t look into the palm. She just puts her hand on his, not touching, just hovering, and closes her eyes. It takes only seconds before her eyes open and look at Bucky like he’s an alien or something. 

It’s unsettling.

“You’re one of those…I…” And she’s speechless. 

Bucky tenses and doesn’t like her eyes now. They’re wide and disbelieving. Shouldn’t that be her client’s eyes? Shouldn’t they be the ones who are surprised? Not her?

He wants to pull his hand back but she grabs his wrist with her other hand, right one still hovering over his.

Without looking away from him, she calls, “Pietro, dear. Come here. Come see.”

Bucky panics and looks at Nat who’s strangely grinning his way. Bucky is afraid of who this Pietro guy is. 

The curtains behind Wanda open and a very grumpy young man shows up and stands behind her. His eyes are luminous, and just like hers, lined with thick kohl. 

“What is it, sister?”

She only tilts her head toward the guy, who’s apparently her brother, eyes still on Bucky. “He’s one of them. I told you we were guided here for a reason. This is why I stopped you here.”

Pietro only nods and folds his arms over his chest. “I thought they would look rather….” and he waves his hand around. “Not this.”

“Hey, okay now.” Bucky somehow feels insulted and at the same time bewildered at what’s going on and what the hell they're talking about. 

He goes to ask her but Nat speaks. She leans over. “What do you mean? That he’s... a robot?”

Bucky hates her very much at that moment. “You think you’re funny, Nat?”

She gasps. “I _know_ that I’m funny.”

“Just because I keep my emotions in check, doesn’t mean I'm a robot.”

Wanda moves closer, kneeling on her knees on those maroon-colored cushions, elbows on the table now. However, she’s still holding on to Bucky’s wrist. 

Bucky is kind of scared of her scrutinizing eyes.

_What is she playing at?_

“He’s looking for you. And you’ve been looking for him. You’re circling each other and now it’s so close. This is why I am here.”

He blinks twice, gobsmacked. “Uh…”

Wanda sighs and then giggles. “I have not seen any of your kind in my long life…”

_Your kind? Long?_

“But I knew there was a reason why we parked here.”

“And the reason is?” Nat prompts.

Bucky decides to humor her. “I can tell you for sure that I’m single.”

“My dearest…” She shakes her head. “Your soulmate. You are his and he is yours.”

It may be the absurdity of it or the way she’s said that as if she were a poet. Either way, Bucky bursts out laughing. His hand slips from her but she holds onto his wrist again. 

“Hush, darling. Wait.” Wanda closes her eyes and lifts her head up.

Pietro looks concerned and actually crouches beside her. “Sister?”

Bucky’s laughter dies and he is starting to get worried that they’ve stumbled on something worse than a hack. A psycho! A lunatic! 

Nat’s hand reaches Bucky’s free one.

Bucky can’t have any more of this. “I want my hand back, please.”

“He’s close.”

He’s just irritated at this point. He knows what she’s doing. What all of the people in her ‘profession’ are doing. But he’ll play along so he can leave and get home. “Who are you talking about?”

“Your soulmate,” Nat whispers conspiringly.

“Oh…” And that’s when Wanda’s face relaxes. She smiles and this time it isn’t scary. 

“This is just…” Bucky stutters. “I’m leaving-”

“You can mock and you can laugh but it doesn’t change what I saw.”

He huffs. “And what did you see?”

“That you will meet him. Come midnight on New Year’s Eve.”

Against his will, his heart does skip a beat. But he quickly disregards her delusional statements. He clears his throat. “That’s very specific.”

She finally lets go of his hand and he rubs his own hands together eager to get rid of her imprint. 

“Is there a chance you can tell us what he looks like?” Nat asks, trying hard to look serious.

Bucky rolls his eyes and gets up.

Wanda proceeds as if she believes Nat’s eagerness. “I usually can’t know these things but with his privilege, I can.”

Bucky sighs and decides to wait when Nat gives him a pleading look. But he keeps standing up. There’s no way he’s sitting back on those horrible cushions. 

He’s only human.

Wanda closes her eyes again. A blinding smile decorates her face. “He… He will be wearing a golden crown...blue jewels. And there’s a...an angel with him. An angel in his arms. Oh, what an angel. There will be words and papers surrounding you. And you are to fall into his arms. Right around the corner.”

“Okay. I’m outta here.” He pulls Nat to stand up with him. “Sorry for wasting your time.”

They both turn to leave when Wanda’s words stop them. 

“This may mean trivial and it is crystal clear that you do not believe a word I said… and by all means, that is fine with me from other customers... but from you. You shouldn’t. He’s right around the corner. Do not waste this information-“

“ _What_ information?” He asks incredulously. 

“You are one of the lucky ones and I do hope you find your way to him and he to you for it will be glorious. It is fate.”

Her eyes and her words this time somehow make him stand still. She looks and sounds very convinced. Very passionate about it. 

It jars him. 

“Come on, James.” Nat drags him out. 

“Pride won’t help you,” Wanda’s voice calls.

“Come on…”

They’re out of the caravan. He feels like he can’t breathe. It’s like she had a hold on him or something. He quickens his steps and turns around the block, Nat hot on his heels. 

“Wait up, James.” She catches his sleeve and is finally able to stop him.

“Remind me why we stopped by that weirdo? You just had to-”

Nat shrugs. “She’s a psychic.”

“Oh, please,” he bristles. “Spare me.”

“I have Russian ancestry. My great-great-grandma was one.”

“What the fuck was she talking about?” He waves his hands around. “Soulmates and fate? I can’t _believe_ I wasted my time there and it’s all your fault.”

“Hey. At least you got specifics. I got nothing.”

“And you’re disappointed? Yours seems far more within the norm of psychics than mine.” He then resumes walking and Nat joins him side by side.

“Why are you so worked up about this? You said you don’t believe them.”

“Yeah.” He really doesn’t. But the way her voice sounded and how her eyes bore into his unsettled him.

But he shrugs it all away. “I guess I was mad for wasting my time…You know how I value my time.”

Nat links her arm with his. “Let’s go home. Clint texted saying he got us pizza.”

He hangs his head low. “Seriously?! We’ve been eating pizza for three days straight now!”

~*~*~

A month and a half later, Bucky’s bedroom door is slammed open and he jerks awake from bed, eyes squinting. “What—What the-“

Nat is standing there and the look on her face sobers him up.

“Nat?”

For the first time in his entire life, his best friend shies her eyes away from him.

“What’s wrong?” He quickly gets up but gets tangled in his bed sheets and falls hard on his butt. “Fuck!”

That elicits a chuckle from her and he’s relieved a bit. “Watch out, James.”

Once he’s standing up straight in his boxers and with a disheveled head, he asks, “What is it? You’re scaring me.”

She gives him a shrug. “Nothing. I want you to take me to the doctor.”

“What?” He walks up to her, hands reaching out to her shoulders. “So you’re not feeling well?”

“I just…” She gnaws on her lips and looks down again. 

It baffles him. 

“I wanna check something. Take me to my doctor, please.”

When she still doesn’t look back up at him, he nods. “Yeah. Okay. But where’s your dumb boyfriend?”

“He’s at work. Don’t want him to know.”

Bucky stops on his way to his own bathroom and when he looks back at her surprised, she shrugs. 

“Don’t ask. Not now.”

~*~*~

She instructs him to sit in the car to wait. He protests but fails when she gives him the stare. He watches her go inside the building.

And he waits. 

He spends the next hour reading a book he’s been trying to finish. They need his review this week. His mind is trying its best to focus but he’s still rattled by his best friend’s state. 

He gets restless and goes to walk around the building. It’s cold and he’s shaking but it’s good for his nerves. Not knowing what is wrong with his friend is getting to him. He’s trying to channel his frustration through the steps he’s taking around the building. 

After six laps, he reaches his car to get inside but stops when he sees his friend leaving the building. His heart drops at the sight of her. Her eyes are red and her cheeks are flushed. 

He runs to her, almost slipping on the ice. “What’s-oh!”

She throws herself into his arms and laughs hysterically. Bucky does not know how to interpret that. 

Pushing her hair that got into his mouth out, he mutters, “Um...you’re scaring me.”

She pulls away and wipes her nose with her already wet tissue. “Let’s get in the car.”

He nods hurriedly. “Okay. Okay. Watch out for the ice.”

Bucky keeps his arm around her waist as they both walk slowly to the car. Once inside, he takes off his gloves and turns to her. She keeps looking at her lap. 

“Care to tell me?”

“I’m pregnant.”

It takes Bucky a few seconds to wrap his head around what she’s said. 

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me, James Barnes.”

He shakes his head because he feels his brain has broken. Then he lets out a wet laugh. “Oh my God! Nat!”

He goes to hug her and she lets him. When he pulls back, he realizes that maybe she’s not happy about the turn of events. 

“Wait. You’re not-you don’t want to be?”

“Of course I do.” She frowns. “Why would you think that?”

He flails around. “Because of your red eyes and puffy cheeks-”

“I do not have puffy cheeks, Barnes. Romanoffs don’t.”

“Well, you know what I mean. Frankly, this whole morning has been a mystery. Couldn’t figure anything out.”

She smiles kindly his way and his heart warms. There’s his dear friend.

“I’m happy, James. I just...I’m overwhelmed. I had a suspicion but ignored it…And today I got the test results.”

“Oh my God, wait. Did you tell Clint?”

She shakes her head. “Gonna make it special. I need a day at least and you’re gonna help.”

He beams. “Whatever you need.”

“Start the car, will ya?” She says as she fastens her seat belt. “I’m hungry and tired.”

“Sure thing.”

Once he’s out of the parking lot and on the road, he realizes something. 

“Does that mean I gotta move out?”

~*~*~

They are back home after stopping by the supermarket. Bucky had to buy some groceries so he’d be able to cook lunch that day. He carries the bags but still helps Nat up the stairs which he knows is not necessary. Yet, he does it and it earns him the stink eye.

She goes to shower and he gets to the kitchen to start cooking. 

Thirty minutes later, Nat comes out in her pajamas, black robe and giant black fluffy Pepé Le Pew slippers. He smiles as he makes the sauce for the pasta. 

She’s lounging on the sofa when she speaks. “You know, James…”

“What?” He replies. “Mmm this needs more garlic.” And he looks for the powder. 

He turns and finds her making her way to the stool by the counter. 

“She was right.”

He adds the garlic and starts stirring. “She’s your doctor, Nat. I’d be worried if she weren’t telling the truth- Ow!”

She’d pinched his arm all the way across the counter. 

“No, the psychic. Wanda.”

Bucky pauses, eyes staring fixedly on the red sauce he’s cooking. “What? Why do you say that?”

He can see from the corner of his eye that Nat is wringing her hands together. 

“Ever since she read my palm-“

“Scanned it more like.” He goes back to stirring.

“I...was late those days. I…”

“You can’t possibly think that-“

“Stop. Listen to me.”

He puts away the wooden spoon aside and folds his arms over his chest. This time, he looks her right in the eye. 

“She said…” Nat clears her throat. “Three lives. Two within each other.”

Bucky feels his ears go red and his face numb but he’s trying to not take it seriously.

“That’s a bunch of bullshit. You know that. It doesn’t even make sense.”

“Doesn’t it?” Then she touches her stomach. “Two within one. That’s me and the baby. Clint is the third. Then she said I’d be in a blinding joy...Which I am, believe it or not. I mean...I never thought I’d have kids or be interested...but now I can’t help but feel joyous.”

Bucky gulps. He doesn’t know what to do, so he grabs the parsley and starts cutting. Fast and quick as he tries to come up with a remark. 

“You know she was bluffing. Generic at best.”

“Maybe. But I felt her words that day. They wouldn’t leave me simply because that week I was late...but then it happens sometimes. So I didn't think of it. Then when I was really late, I went to do some tests. I got the results today and...here we are.”

He puts the cutting board aside and waits for her words patiently while acting nonchalance. 

“Nat. What are you trying to tell me here? That psychics are real?”

“That maybe…” She clears her throat. “You should start looking for _your guy_.”

His eyes almost pop out of his head. He waits for her to explain that she was kidding just now but she keeps staring at him, looking very serious. 

“Jesus,” he breathes. “You’re the worst.”

“Oh, sorry.” She waves her hand around. “Meant your soulmate.”

He shakes his head at her when she smirks. 

“You are the worst. Get ‘atta my face.”

“You’re in my kitchen, James.”

“I’m cooking! For you!”

“And for her...or him.”

She touches her tummy, smirk gone and instead there’s a very warm smile on her face. The scene makes him smile. He is suddenly filled with joy at seeing her genuinely happy. “Should I stay out tonight when you tell him?” And he wiggles his brows. 

“No. I’m telling him on Christmas Day.”

He rolls his eyes and she throws a parsley stick at his face. 

“Natasha Romanoff is so corny.”

“Shut up!”

~*~*~

That night and after the day they’ve had, Bucky retires to his room early. He rests his back on his headboard.

Then after five minutes of contemplation, he gets his journal from his bedside table. 

He takes deep breaths and puts his journal on his knees. He opens to that page he’s filled on that particular day:

**_-Wearing a golden crown_ **

**_-Blue jewels_ **

**_-Angel in arms_ **

**_-Words and papers_ **

**_-Around the corner_ **

**_-New Year’s Eve_ **

He gnaws on his lips and touches those words. The headline he wrote himself is capitalized on top of that list:

**_SOULMATE_ **

He rubs his face after staring at those words for too long. 

He chuckles to himself. 

“God...I’m going insane. This isn’t…” He inhales deeply. “Could it be?” He looks at the words again. 

Bucky is a romantic at heart. But he’s never been successful at relationships. Most of his previous ones ended badly with the other partner cheating on him or breaking up with him. Disappointed in all forms of relationships, he ended up having one night stands from time to time. It kept him satisfied, physically. Then living with Nat and Clint made him start craving having a steady and a normal relationship. Yet, in pursuing that _again_ , he ended up having short-termed relationships. His exes either didn’t want a forever or didn’t want a family. They were never on the same page. 

And Bucky compromised a lot in all his relationships. Until he couldn’t.

And this is why he’s been single for two years. No relationships. No one night stands either.

Looking at the words again, he shakes his head.

_It can’t be._

Stopping another crazy thought from swirling in his mind, he closes the journal and puts it inside the drawer. 

~*~*~

It’s Christmas Day.

Bucky chuckles and jumps with Clint as he opens his Christmas gift. White small socks and mittens. It takes Clint ten seconds to realize what it meant. Bucky nods at him and then he sees it click in his mind. His face goes from confused to shocked to joyous and happy. 

“I’m gonna be a dad?”

Nat nods as she ruffles his hair and Bucky raises his mug of hot chocolate. “Yes, you doofus. You’re gonna have a pretty baby. Because Nat is the mother obviously.”

After he and Nat kiss and hug and shed some tears, Clint jumps and hugs Bucky and both of them jump up and down, singing Jingle bells.

~*~*~

It’s the day before New Year’s Eve and Bucky is walking back from work. It’s freezing and he can’t wait to get home and bury himself in their soft and warm couch. 

Their building appears before his eyes. Yet, he almost slips on the ice when he sees the caravan. It still startles him with how strange it looks amongst their surroundings. It’s like out of a fairytale. 

He feels his pulse quicken. 

Ever since Nat found out she was pregnant, Bucky couldn’t help but always wonder. Couldn’t help but entertain the thoughts.

He takes a shuddering breath before making his decision. More like his heart does it for him. 

The curtains of the entrance aren’t open so he knocks on the side. When there is no response, he goes up the small wooden steps to call out. Suddenly, the curtains move, opening for him.

He almost jumps back. “Ahh-Jesus!”

“You are the one who knocked,” the brother says, appearing before him. Then he disappears after motioning for him to follow. 

Bucky enters while still trying to get his bearings.

“Wait,” he mutters. 

Then Wanda shows up. She looks exactly the same, even her clothes are the same as last time. “You came back.”

There’s amusement in her voice. Bucky wants to tell her that she’s bluffing. That she got lucky or is playing some sick game but all that comes out of his mouth is…

“Nat is pregnant.”

Wanda clasps her hands together, looking genuinely happy. “That is great news!”

He gulps. “How did you know?”

“I told you, James.” Her eyes twinkle. “Or the sign did actually.”

“You...you said I was one of them.” He puts his hands in his pockets for lack of knowing what to do with his agitation. “How…and what…”

She comes and stands right before him. He shivers a bit for the weight of her gaze is paralyzing him and not in a good way. There’s this wave of fear that engulfs him.

“There’s no need for fear.”

His heart is in his throat. How did she know what he felt? 

“Wh-"

“You stink of it.” And she giggles before putting her hand up and for a split second he swears he sees the tips of her fingers turn red.

She points over his head. “The halo.”

“Uh-sorry?”

“You asked me how I knew you were one of them. There’s a halo on those who are blessed with soulmates in this universe. Those who are blessed with great loves.”

It doesn’t make sense. None of it does. But there is no mistake in her demeanor. She is confident in what she's saying. 

He inhales deeply, trying his best not to believe in this. In what she’s saying. In what he’s hearing. But he feels those words creep up and bury themselves into the depth of his soul. 

All that comes out of his mouth is a breathy, “Oh.”

“And yours is red.” She narrows her eyes as she stares at his face. “Such passion.”

He feels himself blush. He really wants her to step back. When she doesn’t, he is the one that takes one back, trying to distance himself from her as much as possible. 

“You’re a good man, James. So please don’t miss it. Don’t miss your chance.”

He freezes at the sincerity in her voice. In her words. In her eyes.

She gives him a gentle smile and turns around and he swears he hears something electric near her robes. 

“His is blue by the way. I can see it. Such a great man. A wonder amongst men.”

She then disappears behind the second set of curtains and he wants to scream for her. Ask her to come back. But it’s apparent there’s no chance of that happening.

He stumbles his way out and almost slips on the ice running away as fast as possible. Running his way home. 

~*~*~

That night, Bucky opens his journal again to that page. This time he writes under it:

_Where are you?_

He then closes his journal and puts it back inside the drawer.

~*~*~

New Year’s Eve finds Bucky biting his lip. He feels like he’s tasting blood as his eyes roam around their apartment. He knows everyone here. The party is in full swing.

And no one here has a crown. 

Ever since he talked to the psychic the day before he hasn’t been able to forget her advice. Her words. Or the signs she gave him on their first visit. All he’s thinking about right this moment is that this is New Year’s Eve. And according to Wanda, wasn’t he supposed to meet _him_ tonight?

Nat catches his eye and she raises a brow. It’s like she can read him.

 _Damn her_.

He mouths, ‘What?’

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes as she makes her way to him. 

“It’s New Year’s Eve. Why the long face?”

He quickly conjures up an excuse. “Can’t it be that maybe I don’t like when people start listing their resolutions?”

She drinks her apple juice and grimaces. “You? James Barnes? You always annoy us with your stupid yearly lists.”

He remembers his hidden list in his hidden journal. He doesn’t meet her eyes. Instead, he stares at his beer.

“Well, I’m not in the mood this year.”

“Are you okay?”

There’s this sudden pressure in his chest and he can’t breathe easy. Her soft tone isn’t helping either. 

_This is stupid. This isn’t me._

“I just need some air. Excuse me,” He mutters before leaving her there.

He can hear her calling after him but he waves his hand without turning back. He grabs his coat and leaves their place. 

Downstairs, once he’s outside in the chilly air, he puts his beanie on and leans his back on the building brick wall. He continues drinking his beer. 

Laughter and dancing fill the atmosphere around him. He grits his teeth. He thought he’d escaped it but even people on the street are celebrating. Of course they are. It’s New Year’s Eve. The kisses and hugs and dances. It’s too much and something... that thing that presses on his chest. It’s back and it’s vicious. It refuses to crawl out of his chest. 

So he throws his beer bottle in the recycling bin and with his hands in his pockets, he walks quickly to go around the block. Maybe he’d walk several blocks until he’s tired. He walks and walks and walks and right around one corner, he crashes into something solid. 

The slush under him doesn’t help, nor his hands in his pockets. He’s not fast enough. But luckily, a strong hand grabs him.

Something ripples through him. He feels disoriented.

He looks up as he realizes that he’s crashed into someone. A person. He lifts his face up, apology ready on his lips. But it all dies. He’s paralyzed as he looks at the person. 

The man helps in keeping him vertical by strongly gripping his forearm. “You okay?”

And Bucky’s mind just blanks. He can’t even hear the sounds and noises around him. There’s ringing in his ears.

The guy holding him up...the man he’s bumped into...

“A crown…” Bucky breathes.

The man’s brows furrow for a split second before he chuckles as he lets go of Bucky to touch the crown on his head. “Oh, that. Yeah. My daughter here insisted that we spend our New Year’s Eve in Burger King's. Kids, what’re you gonna do.”

Bucky is just staring. The crown is there, over a golden head of gorgeous hair. Blue eyes staring at him like…

“Blue jewels,” he mutters.

The man frowns a bit and touches Bucky’s shoulder. “You okay? Are you hurt?”

Bucky steps back, eyes still not leaving the man. The man is carrying a small child who appears to be sleeping. She has her arms circled around him, buried in her beanie and wool scarf. Her face is hidden against his neck.

A child. An angel.

“Hey, buddy…”

Bucky snaps out of it. “Yeah?”

“You want me to take you somewhere?”

“No.” Bucky is confused as to why he’s asking that. “Why?”

“You look...Are you sure you’re okay?” The tone in the man’s voice is full of concern yet gentle.

Bucky gulps, eyes still not leaving the man’s face. “Yea- yes. Yes.”

The man’s face relaxes and smiles but there’s a slight furrow in his brows. Like Bucky is a funny looking fella. 

At this point, Bucky doesn’t blame him at all. He has been staring at the guy with his jaw open and his eyes terrifyingly wide for some time now.

“Okay. Well.” The man secures his arms around his kid. “Happy New Year,” he says softly. “And sorry again.”

Bucky doesn’t say anything back. He watches as the guy gives him a last warm friendly look before passing him by. Bucky can’t help but stare, immobile, as he watches who the psychic predicted he’d meet. 

Who’s supposed to be his soulmate.

_Wait._

He checks his surroundings like a mad man. “She said words and papers…”

And he freezes when he sees a magazine stand. 

Then he checks his phone. It’s past midnight.

His heart stops for a second. 

_It’s him._

_Must be._

_It must be._

So he turns and mutters a weak, “Wait. Hey...” Then he raises his voice. “Wait!”

He looks around before running in the direction of where the man was heading. He can see the top of the crown moving among the loud crowd. Bucky runs and bumps into several people. He apologizes but some actually shove him back, annoyed. And in seconds, he falls, not being careful with the snow. 

His side hits the pavement hard. His hip is definitely bruised and he quickly springs up so that people won’t step on him. He’s breathless as he scrambles to his feet. And it’s in that moment that reality checks with him. 

“What am I doing?” He asks himself weakly. Tears are pricking his eyes at the humiliation. 

He wipes his hands on his already dirty jeans. In his hurry getting out of the apartment, he forgot his gloves. His hands are dirty and wet. What was he thinking? 

He looks ahead. He can’t see the crown anymore and even if he does, he won’t be following. 

Because it’s a crazy notion. 

He’s not a stalker and he won’t be just because of the words of a psychic.

Bucky casts his eyes down and turns, walking back home. 

The whole encounter replays in his mind and with every replay, he finds himself running and running and running in the opposite direction of it all.

~*~*~

There are still people in their apartment, but he doesn’t care. 

Bucky barges in and strides in the direction of his room. He’s glad he’s locked it before because he has no patience for people using his room for their shenanigans. 

“James?”

Of course she’d see him. She’d notice him.

But he keeps walking and gets inside his room and locks the door behind him. He then goes to sit on the edge of his bed, closing his eyes and trying to breathe at a normal pace.

Ten minutes later, there is knocking on his door and he rubs his forehead. “Go away.”

“You know I have a spare key, right?”

He groans but doesn’t move. “How about I open when everyone’s left?”

“They already did.”

He frowns. There were people there when he came barging in. 

He strains his ears and he can only hear music. 

“James. Open the door, please. It’s just me.”

He lets out a long audible sigh and stands up. He winces as the bruise on his hip flares. He holds it as he softly limps to the door. 

Nat is there, arms folded over her chest. The apartment is really empty behind her, except for Clint cleaning up. 

“Did you kick them out?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“You looked like you’ve seen a ghost,” she says as she pushes him aside and enters his room. She sits on his bed and pats the spot next to her. He leaves the door ajar and limps his way there.

“You're limping. What happened? Did you fall or something?”

He holds his head in his hands. He doesn't know where to start. What to say. 

A warm hand rubs his back and somehow that brings tears to his eyes. He wipes them away and sniffles. 

“James…” She prompts softly. 

He takes a shaky breath. “I fuckin’ saw him.”

“Who?”

He looks up and flails with his arms. “The man! The guy she talked about.” Then he air-quotes what he says next, “ _My soulmate._ ”

There’s a surprised look on her face. It unsettles Bucky because Natasha Romanoff doesn’t get surprised easily. 

“Seriously?” 

“ _Yes_. With the crown and all.” He turns fully to her and laughs like a maniacal man. “A crown, Nat.”

She gnaws on her lips. “Okay. I’m sure it’s not a real one. Or was it?”

Bucky laughs right then. Hysterically. Before he puts his head in his hands and starts telling her how the meeting went. How he acted so dump. So frozen. So debilitated. 

“He was wearing a fuckin’ Burger King crown, Nat. Because his daughter wanted to eat there for New Year’s Eve.”

“Did you get a name at least?”

He shakes his head before taking another deep breath. “Look at us. _Jesus_ , Nat. You’re actually considering it?”

Her eyes widen as she motions to his whole state by waving her hands around. “Aren’t you?”

Bucky gets up and starts pacing. “You know what? It’s all your fault.”

Nat looks up, eyes sharp. “Really?”

“Yes! You just _had_ to get a reading. You had to drag me all the way inside-to-to-talk-and-and...”

She folds her arms over her chest. “You’re the one who doesn't believe in psychics, so why are you so worked up about this?”

Bucky stops pacing and the only sound in the room is his panting. He looks at Nat who doesn’t look fazed at all. 

“Because…” And he gasps softly, his hand going to his chest. “Because my heart did something when I bumped into him.” His voice cracks. “Whe-when I crashed into him, something happened to me. I don’t know what it was. Long before I realized the signs. Long before I saw the crown.”

She smiles softly his way and Bucky hates the sympathetic look. 

“I felt disoriented. And then I looked into his eyes and...”

He doesn’t know what to say or how to describe what he’s felt. He struggles to keep his tears at bay and he barely succeeds. 

“What happened after, James?”

Bucky stares into nothing as he clears his throat. “He kept checking to make sure I was okay because obviously I looked like an idiot with my mouth hanging open- _Fuck_!”

“Then?”

“What do you mean then? He walked away after wishing me a Happy New Year. Then I ran after him but tripped and fell. _Then_ I realized how fucking stupid and idiotic that was.”

He starts pacing again, running his hands through his hair. 

“James?”

He shakes his head. “No. You’re not gonna talk me into anything. I need to get some air.”

When he glances at the bedroom door, Clint is there leaning on it, arms folded over his chest.

Bucky gulps when he sees that Clint looks really somber and serious. 

“He’ll be back.”

Bucky gasps inaudibly. “What?”

Clint stares right at him. “You’ll see him again. I’m sure of it.”

Bucky finds himself tearing up, and a tear finally runs down his cheek. “Not you too.”

Clint smiles. He walks inside and gives him a hug. A very warm hug. Bucky doesn’t hug back because he’s afraid he’ll break. 

“If what you said is what you felt when you first saw him then he’s truly the one.” Clint pulls back and frames Bucky’s face, giving him a wide grin. “Same thing happened to me when I met your best friend who’s pregnant with my child now.”

Bucky lets out a wet laugh before Clint ruffles his hair. 

He pushes Clint away but his friend drags him for another hug. 

And Bucky doesn’t only hug him back this time. 

He clings to him. 

~*~*~

“It’s right there,” Bucky instructs a confused customer. “Second shelf.” 

“Thank you so much.”

Bucky gives the customer a polite smile before turning back to continue arranging some misplaced books. 

It’s mid January.

And Bucky is trying to forget. Trying to forget his meltdown on New Year’s Eve. He grimaces every time he remembers.

He does forget. Or tries to. But those blue eyes would flash in his mind and memory whenever he’s feeling peaceful. Whenever he’s finally having a peaceful moment during the day, that beautiful face would appear and Bucky would always do what works: He curses softly and shakes his head.

Sighing loudly, he dusts off his hands as he surveys his work. All the books are right where they belong. 

A faint yelp gets his attention. He turns and sees his co-worker Stacy squealing with some of their other co-workers. The scene brings a smile to his face even though he’s very confused. He doesn’t know what’s going on. 

He heads to the Information Desk. They’re all huddling around her. 

“Hey, what’s going on?”

They move and Stacy puts her hand up, showing a ring on her finger. He tries really hard not to jump up and down in pure delight. “Oh my God...” 

Then he throws himself at her. “Oh my God! When did this happen?” 

She pulls back, face flushed. Grabbing his hands, she squeezes excitedly. “Yesterday!”

Bucky lets out a breathless laugh. Shaking his head, he asks, “What are you doing here then? You should be on leave celebrating.”

“I’m taking the rest of the week off.” She raises her brows. “Miranda was generous enough.”

Bucky squeezes her hands again and smiles genuinely for the first time since New Year’s Eve. “I’m so happy for you, Stacy.”

She gives him a wobbly smile. “Thanks, Bucky.”

Her phone rings and she excuses herself. Bucky watches her as she squeals into the phone. Must be sharing the good news.

He lets out a long breath. He turns around, mind already full of thoughts he doesn’t want to ponder. 

Everyone is moving on, building lives and he’s stuck in the same place. His life hasn’t changed ever since graduating college. He’s in his mid thirties and still single and living with his best friends. Still working in a bookstore and hasn’t achieved his dream yet. Hasn’t published his own children’s book yet.

“Not now,” he mutters to himself. He stops his spiraling thoughts and heads to his section. Rearranging the children’s literature section is almost constant during his shift. It’s a given. Most kids would leave things scattered around. 

He doesn’t mind though.

He’s squatting down, gathering the many books on the floor, when someone taps his shoulder. He turns around and finds a little girl standing there, trying her best not to drop the heavy books she’s carrying. She’s so adorable with her impeccable formal school uniform, complete with a blazer, a tie and a checkered skirt. 

He smiles at her, still crouching down. “Hi, how can I help you, kid?”

The girl frowns. “I’m not a kid.”

“Oh.” He clears his throat, trying to look serious. “So sorry...Miss. How can I help you, Miss?”

She smiles and her dimples are too cute. “I want to read grown up books.” 

He notices that she’s carrying too many books. He catches the title of one of them and tries not to double take. “Is that one of them?”

She shrugs. “I think so. What do you think?”

He extends his hand. “May I?” 

She struggles as she hands it over. 

“Oh my.” His eyes widen as his suspicions are confirmed. He lets out a big smile. “Animal Farm.”

“Yes. I found it in the regular books section. Not here. So not for kids but I guess it talks about animals. Win win!” 

“Um…” His brows pinch slightly. “How old are you?”

She squares her shoulders and holds her head up high and Bucky tries really hard not to laugh. “I’m eight.” 

“To be honest, this isn’t my first choice for you.”

She goes and puts the rest of the books she’s holding on the green reading table for children next to them, then she strides back and folds her arms over her chest. She frowns hard at him. There’s a storm brewing in her blue eyes. Bucky, again, tries not to laugh as he waits on his knees. 

“I want to read books that adults read.”

Bucky respects that and stands up, no longer treating her like the small little thing she is. “Alright, Miss.”

She gives him a wide grin, looking very proud of herself.

“Well, how about you step into my office.'' He motions to the green table. There is only one other kid on the other purple table. He seems to be reading something his age. The little boy doesn’t acknowledge them at all, lost in his book. 

Bucky sits in the very small chair, hoping he doesn’t look ridiculous. He knows for a fact that if Nat were here, she’d whip out her phone and take 100 pictures of him sitting there. Then she’ll use them for blackmail. 

He motions for the little girl to sit across from him. 

“My name is Bucky Barnes and I supervise this whole section. How can I help you today, Miss?”

She huffs softly. “I’m bored of all books my age.”

“Okay.” Bucky holds George Orwell’s book up. “But this shouldn’t be your next step.”

“That’s why I want your help.” Then she clasps her hands together in supplication. Gone is the fierce expression and instead there’s desperation. “ _Please_.”

Bucky smiles and leans with his elbows on the table. “Okay. What kind of books do you like?”

She shrugs. “Anything and everything.”

“That’s great.” He thinks about it for a second before asking further. “Did you ever read The little Prince?

The kid shakes her head. Bucky smiles in victory.

“Awesome! Let’s get you that book. Come with me.”

And he goes to find the pretty edition, the little girl following behind. He passes his hand over the classics before pulling it out. “Here it is.”

He hands it over and she frowns. “But this is short.”

Bucky goes to explain but chooses a different tactic. “But this is for adults to read too.”

She grins.

_Bingo._

“Anything else, Miss?”

“Can you give me more books? Pretty please?”

He gives her a soft smile. “Of course. Follow me. Oh and here.” He grabs a basket by the shelves. 

“I can carry books.”

“You sure?”

“Of course!” And there’s that pride again. It’s in the way she’s jutting out her chin but it’s mostly in the eyes. 

Bucky wants to ruffle her dark curls so bad but he doesn’t want to cross any line.

Fifteen minutes later and Bucky is the one carrying the basket. “So now you can read these books and your parents can enjoy them too.”

“I just want my dad to stop doing voices,” she says it so casually that Bucky turns to her and laughs heartily. 

She smiles and shrugs. “I’m serious. I keep telling him not to.”

“You can always let your mom do the reading or is she just as bad?” Bucky asks, brow raised.

The little kid’s smile fades and she looks anywhere but at Bucky. “Mom died.”

Bucky freezes. 

He really doesn’t know what to say. His heart is in his throat. 

“Uh. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay.” She shrugs again. “I never knew her. I wish I did. She died when I was born.”

Bucky tries to think of something to say when the little girl smirks. “That’s why I want to buy books for grown-ups. So my dad isn’t bored anymore.”

And if that isn’t heartbreaking, Bucky doesn’t know what is. A thought occurs to him and he doesn’t know how he missed it. He can’t help but crouch down as he excitedly shares it. “Did you know that we do storytelling time here in this corner?”

“Really?” She narrows her eyes, already skeptical of him.

He nods. “Every Saturday afternoon.”

“Who reads? Are they good?”

Bucky stands up and motions to himself. “I do the reading.”

She gives him a small smile. “Okay. I guess you’re gonna be good.”

He pretends to be offended. “I’m the best! And you’re lucky because this week I’ll be reading The Little Prince.”

Her eyes widen. “That’s awesome! I’m gonna drag my dad here.”

She does this little tap dance and Bucky can’t help but laugh.

“Emma! Emma!”

A pretty woman shows up. She’s dressed in a suit and has her blond hair in an impeccable ponytail.

Upon seeing the child, she puts her hand to her chest in relief. “Jesus Christ, you scared me!”

And she throws herself onto the little girl who looks a bit upset that this woman ruined her dance. “What? I told you I’ll come here.”

The woman is on her knees and rubs the little girl’s arms. “Don’t do that again.”

“You were on your phone.”

Bucky senses a hint of resentment in the child’s voice who now Bucky finally knows the name of. 

“It’s alright.” Bucky waves at the woman who gives him a very suspicious look. “She was looking for some books. I was helping.”

She gets up and Bucky tries not to look guilty of anything because he isn’t. He hands her the basket and she takes it, eyes still on Bucky before scanning the place. There are other kids around.

_What the hell is she thinking?_

“This is my aunt. She doesn’t like books,” Emma says, eyes twinkling.

Bucky snorts but quickly recovers, clearing his throat to cover it.

“Come on, sweetie. We gotta go or your dad will kill me.”

Emma groans. “Do we have to?” 

“Yes! Come on. And you really need all of these books?”

“Yes. And we gotta come back here on Saturday ‘cause Bucky will read-”

“Okay.” Then she turns to Bucky. “Thank you.”

“Bye,” he says faintly. 

Emma sighs and waves at him, clearly hating the idea of leaving. He can hear her desperate pleas for her aunt to let her stay a bit longer. 

Bucky lets out a long breath. He looks around and finds other kids playing around and only one is reading. That kid, Emma, sure was a breath of fresh air. 

His cell phone pings. He reads the text and can’t help but crack a smile. 

**_Pizza night! Don’t be late ;)_ **

Thank God for Clint.

~*~*~

Two of his co-workers are helping him with the set up in the children’s section. It’s how every Saturday commences. But this time, Bucky wants to make it extra special and he’s a bit more excited since he invited a new member. 

He hopes Emma does make it because he feels sorry for the kid. The Little Prince was not on the agenda that month. He changed the reading material just for her. He’s chosen to read excerpts from the small book. 

The kids gather and Bucky takes his seat, wearing a silly hat that Nat had bought for him and a scarf. It's part of the whole get up for this occasion.

“Hey guys! How’s it going? Ready for our story today?”

The answer doesn’t disappoint. It never does. All the kids sitting there yell, “Yes!”

And this time they clap, applauding, which is a first. Bucky plays along and bows dramatically, taking it all in. 

He sits on an ottoman and opens his own copy of The little Prince and starts reading. It’s a big crowd today and he raises his voice a bit so it can carry. Luckily, they hush and go absolutely quiet. 

And Bucky loses himself in reading out loud to them. 

~*~*~

“Aww thank you, buddy.” Bucky smiles sheepishly as a kid asks for a selfie. 

The parents come and talk to him, fortunately, loving what he did. It always fills his heart with pride whenever this happens. Whenever he contributes to their kids falling in love with reading. 

“Bucky!”

He’s just finished talking to a parent when he turns at the voice. He smiles widely.

“Emma, Hey!”

She’s standing there, bubbling with excitement. “I came! I watched you.”

He crouches down. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes! I’m sooo coming here every Saturday.” Then she turns around. “Dad! Daddy! Come here!”

Bucky hears the father’s worried voice before he sees him. 

“Don’t run off like that, sweetheart.”

When Bucky looks up, his smile dies and he’s frozen there on his knees. 

Her father. 

Her father is none other than the man he bumped into that night. On New Year’s Eve. 

The man with the crown. 

His ‘soulmate’.

“Daddy. This is Bucky. The one who helped me. I told you about him.”

Only then does Bucky get up and stand there with a dumb look on his face. He doesn’t think his heart is beating anymore. 

Her father apparently freezes too. He pauses before pointing his way. “It’s you!”

Bucky tries to breathe easy but all he does is hold his breath for fear of what's going to come out of his mouth. 

Then the words register.

He breathes. “What?”

The man who is supposedly his ‘soulmate’-a big supposedly in his head-lets out a breathy chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“I can’t believe it’s you. I can’t believe you’re here. I mean...Do you remember me?”

Do I ever? Bucky thinks.

“Uh…”

_Wait...he remembers me?_

Apparently he is too slow for the man continues, “You bumped into me-well, into us-on New Year’s Eve?” Then he blushes. “Sorry. I don’t mean to...”

Bucky realizes that he’s been quiet this whole time and this man is probably thinking that he made things awkward while the opposite is true.

So Bucky quickly interrupts, trying to salvage this strange moment. “No, no. I mean, Yes! I remember.” 

He stares some more before breaking eye-contact to look down at Emma. He needs to change the subject. To do something so he doesn’t keep staring dumbly at the guy.

“I didn’t know,” he starts breathlessly. “Your daughter was the amazing Emma.”

Emma smiles brightly at him and Bucky feels his heart fill with warmth. What are the odds?

_What are the odds, indeed!_

“Small world, huh.”

Bucky looks at him again. “Yeah. Very small.”

“Daaaad, come on. Take my picture.”

Then she asks Bucky for a picture with him. 

“I look lame. Are you sure Emma?”

“You look awesome!”

Her father takes several pictures of them. All the while Bucky is beginning to wonder if he’s stepped into another reality or that this reality actually broke him. 

He decides right then and there to converse with the kid to avoid the father. 

“Did you get the new classic copy? We got more after you left that day.”

“No. And I need another one for my dad, right dad?”

Her father looks embarrassed with flushed cheeks and reddened ears. “Yeah. I never got to read it, believe it or not.”

Bucky waves him off, a shaky smile on his face. “It happens. Let me go grab your copies.”

He turns and goes all the way to the back aisles, all the while trying not to freak out. He’s holding it together but his breathing is starting to speed up and as soon as he reaches the wanted bookshelf, he leans on it, forehead touching the spines of the books there. 

“Just...breathe…breathe...”

He takes off the stupid hat and reaches for two copies and notices how his hands are shaking. He balls them up and counts to ten before finally pulling the copies off the shelf and turning around. 

On his way there, he takes a second to observe them. Emma and her father. 

_Her father!_

The guy is laughing at something she’s telling him. She’s animated as she probably tells him a story. He has his jacket and scarf in his arms, along with his daughter’s jacket. Bucky’s eyes are treacherous as they stare at the built of that man. He’s fit and tall and gorgeous that it’s impossible to believe…

Bucky shakes his head and walks toward them. 

“Here you go. Two copies.”

“Thanks, Bucky! Dad look how pretty...Wow.” She sits down and starts examining her copy, opening the pages carefully. It’s a pretty edition and Bucky doesn’t blame her.

“I’m Steve Rogers.”

Bucky looks up and finds the guy has extended his hand. 

_Steve._

He quickly composes himself and shakes his hand. And he feels it again. That enveloping wave running through him and it’s just for a second but it’s the same one. The same sensation he got when he bumped into him. 

Bucky wants to cry and scream.

He clears his throat instead. “Bucky. I’m Bucky Barnes.”

“Nice to finally meet you, Bucky.” Steve takes his hand back and ruffles his daughter’s hair. “She’s been talking about you a lot. And I was this close to thinking you’re…” And he whispers, “One of her imaginary friends.”

That makes Bucky chuckle genuinely for the first time since this strange encounter. “She’s a great kid. She asked for help and I’m glad she did. I found Animal Farm in her collection that day.”

“Oh, God. No.” Steve shakes his head as he looks down at Emma still on the floor. “Sure. I want my kid to read it but not _now_.”

“Definitely not. My same thought. So I convinced her it wasn’t the right time.”

“Yeah. I want her to enjoy childhood a little bit longer before realizing the kind of world we’re living in. The kind of history the world went through.”

Bucky nods. “I don’t blame you.”

“I finally had proof of your existence when I asked Sharon about you.”

He’s a bit lost. The handsome face was a big factor. “Huh?”

“Her aunt. She confirmed that Emma wasn’t playing a game of imagination. Oh and she talked my ear off about attending storytelling time.” Then Steve steps away as a parent walks between them. “I guess I was that bad and she needed a better reader.”

Bucky laughs slightly. “Hardly. I just remember when I was kid, there was this bookshop owner who had a day like this. And it got me to love reading so much. But I think Emma is already a bookworm.”

“Dad!” Emma’s voice interrupts his thoughts and Bucky remembers that he’s not in a bubble talking to the man he’s been waiting to meet for a while. Maybe his whole life _if_ there was any truth to what Wanda had told him.

A psychic, he reminds himself. A free reading on the side of the road. 

Bucky clears his throat and takes a step back as reality hits. This is a real person. A real parent and his daughter. There’s no room for fantasies here. 

“Will you read next Saturday too?” Emma asks excitedly, clutching the two copies in her hands.

Bucky looks from her face to Steve and they both look eager for his answer. “Uh, yes. I do that myself unless I get sick or something then a colleague would take the shift.”

“I hope you never get sick, Bucky.”

“Okay, kiddo.” Steve puts his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure we’ve bothered Bucky keeping him from work. Say thank you.”

“Thank you so much, Bucky. See you Saturday.”

Bucky nods and smiles, wanting to say something. Wanting to tell them to wait a bit. Against all his logical thinking, he needs to talk with them more. But he misses his chance and now they’re leaving, heading to the cashier. Bucky keeps watching them. His heart is thudding inside his chest. Should he stop them? Make an excuse to look into Steve’s blue eyes for five more minutes? Will they truly come back? 

He watches as Steve pays and grabs the bag of books. He watches him as he helps Emma put on her coat and beanie. He dresses next and wraps the scarf around his neck. Bucky keeps praying.

_Please look back. Look back. Give me one last look._

And Steve turns

Bucky holds his breath.

Steve smiles and waves at him. 

Bucky waves back.

Then they both leave and Bucky is able to breathe again.

~*~*~

Bucky is stuffing his face with chocolate chip ice cream later that night. Nat is next to him eating her own strawberry flavored one. Both of them are cocooned in blankets.

“So...you finally met him. Steve, huh?”

Closing his eyes, Bucky swallows the cold sweetness before responding. “Yes.”

“Well. You know what to do now.”

Frowning, he turns to her, careful not to let the blankets fall from his shoulders. “I don’t. What?”

“Next Saturday. When he and his daughter show up. Ask him out.”

He flails. “I can’t do that!”

She grimaces so hard she looks almost disgusted with him. “Why not?”

Bucky puts his pint of ice cream back on the coffee table. “Because.”

He finds himself unable to express himself. Express his stance.

“I’m waiting.”

He rubs his face, feeling how cold his lips are. “You know I can’t. I don’t know the guy.”

“I’m still waiting.”

“I don’t know him. He’s a total stranger.”

“You already know his full name and that he has a cute daughter who’s a nerd like you. What else do you need?”

“Nat. Please understand me-”

“I’m trying.” She puts her own ice cream next to him and moves slightly to face him, already breathless since her pregnancy is making her so even though her tummy isn’t that big yet. “Listen. That’s how dating works. You ask someone and go on a date and then you find out more about them later on.”

“I feel,” he sighs before rubbing his face in frustration. “I feel like it’s cheating.”

There’s utter confusion on her face. “Cheating?”

“Yes!” He flails around again. “Didn’t I know about him from-from that psychic? And she was right. All the signs she talked about happened. How can I just accept that and believe immediately that we’re meant to be? I don’t know that guy. Even if I get to know him, it’s still cheating.”

“Okay. It’s either my pregnant brain or you’re not making any sense.”

“Ugh.” He buries his face in her lap and she pats his head. 

After five minutes of silence, he mutters, “I don’t know but I’ll wait for him to do the asking. It’s only fair.”

“Oh, James. You’re such a helpless case.”

~*~*~

Throughout the week, Bucky spends his work days in constant nervous energy. He’d be watching around him at all times and listening and making sure he doesn’t miss anyone coming inside the doors of the bookstore or leaving it. 

Steve doesn’t show up and Bucky is blue about it. But he doesn’t breathe easy until he’s inside his place. 

It goes on like that until Saturday. He’s a nervous wreck that day. He wants everything to be perfect. He and his team have chosen The Secret Garden. 

Right before he starts storytelling time, he scans the faces of kids and their parents and his heart falls. Steve Rogers and his daughter Emma are not to be found.

Was Nat right? Should he have asked him out that day? Did he miss his chance? What if they never cross paths ever again? What did Wanda say to him... _don’t miss it. Don’t miss your chance_. 

He clears his throat and smiles, putting on his best act as he sits on the small ottoman and starts reading some excerpts. Some of the kids there are well into their teens and Bucky is happy that at this day and age, some are willing to sit down and listen to a reading. Even if that some is a small number.

At one point he lifts his eyes up and catches sight of Emma waving at him and her father is right behind her. He stammers through the words and feels his cheeks redden as a result. He clears his throat and proceeds to finish the reading.

After the reading time is finished, Bucky starts answering some questions about the recent editions of the book. Some are asking for the artsy ones and some are asking for the old ones and some are asking about the simplified versions. 

He chances a glance and finds Emma sifting through a copy. Her father though. He is watching Bucky.

Their eyes meet and Bucky feels his heart thud loudly against his chest. 

He quickly looks away, trying to concentrate on the three kids asking him about what classics they should start with. 

Once he’s done, he turns and both father and daughter catch his eye. They wave his way.

He heads toward them. 

“Hey guys.”

“Bucky!”

He stumbles back when she hugs him tight. He’s frozen for a second before patting her on the shoulders, his heart warm at the gesture. “Hey. Was I _that_ great?”

“I wish you could read every day,” Emma says, looking up at him with a wide smile.

“Emma, sweetheart, you’re scaring Bucky.”

Bucky chuckles and Emma rolls her eyes as she pulls away and stands next to her father. Steve smiles at Bucky. 

“We were late and she’s upset with me.”

“Yes. And I won’t let him read tonight.”

“Oh?” Bucky tries not to laugh at the pout Steve is giving him.

Emma squares her shoulders. “It’s my time. I’m reading.”

“Good for you.” And he high-fives her.

“Okay. Good to know that I’m being conspired against.” Steve pretends to be upset.

Bucky winks at Emma and then motions for them to follow him. “Here. There are beautiful editions and I thought I’d save a couple for you if you’d like.”

He showcases them with his arm. She gasps as picks them both, sitting down immediately.

He chuckles and looks back at her father who’s smiling happily his way. 

“You know,” Steve says quietly. “You ruined all bookstores for her.”

“Really?” Bucky blushes but pretends to be nonchalant about it. He slaps his hand on his own heart. “I’ll wear it as a badge of honor.”

“We were really late. Sorry. I was caught up at work. She really was upset. I’m so glad we were able to make it.”

“Don’t beat yourself up.” Bucky looks at the enraptured face of Emma and Steve’s loving look toward her. “And even if the reading time had finished, I’d have gladly read for you guys.”

And there’s this curious look on Steve’s face directed his way. Bucky catches himself before melting right there out of embarrassment. 

_Too much. That was too much. Abort! Abort! abort!_

“I’m taking the two, Dad. Is that okay?”

_Oh, thank God for Emma!_

“Of course.” Steve takes the books from her and puts his arm around his daughter. “Well, we must get going. Nice to see you again, Bucky.”

“Always. Bye, Emma.”

She waves at him and they head to the cashier. 

And Bucky keeps watching in a non creepy way. Shuffling his feet, he is pretending to arrange some books that are perfectly organized. His eyes are on Steve until they reach the doors and this time he looks back again and waves his hand. Bucky waves back.

But this time, once they’re outside the doors and heading left, Steve looks back, searching. Bucky catches his eyes and looks away quick, pretending to pick up books that he intentionally dropped. 

_Fuck. I need help._

~*~*~

“So would you have asked him out if you hadn’t met Wanda?” Clint asks.

Bucky leans back on the foot of the couch, legs crossed on the carpet. He bites his pizza before thinking deeply about it. Clint isn’t that deep but sometimes he does surprise him. 

“Maybe. I don’t know. I mean...I gotta check first if he’s into guys.”

“He is,” Nat murmurs as she gorges on two slices at once. “No one looks back twice, James, if they're not interested.”

Bucky feels his cheeks flush. So he grabs the remote. “Enough of my sad life, let’s watch some stand-up comedy.”

~*~*~

It’s mid-week and Stacy shows up behind the aisle. “Hey, Bucky?”

Bucky looks up from cleaning the shelves in the children’s section. “Yeah?”

“Someone here is asking for you.”

His stomach drops thinking of Nat. He checks his phone in case he missed something but there isn’t anything alarming. No missed calls or texts. 

“Coming.”

And he walks out, heading for the Information Desk. He freezes his way there.

Steve is standing there, leaning on the counter as he looks around the place. 

Bucky can’t believe his eyes. What is happening? He thinks.

He takes deep breaths and tries to calm his stupid frantic heart.

_Damn you, Wanda._

He plasters on a smile that he hopes isn’t shaky and heads toward him. Steve catches sight of him and breaks into a sunny smile that almost makes Bucky melt right then and there. 

“Hey, Steve.”

“Hey, Bucky.”

“Is Emma here?” Bucky looks around. “I didn’t see her?” 

“Oh, no. She’s in school.”

Bucky flushes in embarrassment. “Oh, right. Sorry. I’m an idiot.”

“You’re totally not.” Steve taps his fingers on the counter, looking fidgety. “Uh. So...Since you helped my daughter in choosing a really good selection of books, I figured you could help me too.”

Bucky thinks he’s going to fly out of sheer delight. Not only does it make him happy to help people and recommend them books, but the fact that Steve Rogers, his dream, is asking him personally...well. He’s counting this as his favorite day ever.

With a wide smile, he leans on the counter. “I’d love to. But I gotta tell ya, I’m more specialized in children’s literature.”

“Really?” Steve leans, a soft grin on his face. “I am not surprised.”

Bucky tries not to lose himself in those eyes or that mouth because that would make him look really creepy. And pathetic. 

Clearing his throat, he straightens up. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t help. So, what are you looking for?”

Steve’s cheeks flush and he looks at his own hands, chuckling nervously. “Uh, it’s been a while since I checked more classics.”

And that’s a triumph. Bucky loves Classics. He motions for him to follow. “Come on. I know the essentials but I’m sure you’ve read some of them...you know, given school and what not.”

He notices how Steve is following him timidly and it’s the opposite of when his daughter was with him.

They go to the aisle for classics. 

“Okay. What are you generally into? Genre?”

Steve leans on the shelves and shrugs. “Politics. History.”

“Any favorite authors?”

Steve shakes his head.

“Okay. Short reads or long reads?” 

“Short reads. For now. You know, raising a kid and work…”

Bucky nods. “Gotcha.”

He runs his hands over the spines of many books until he pulls out 1948, Fahrenheit 451, Animal Farm and The Old Man and the Sea. 

“Okay. I’ve got these. Now I’m positive you probably read them all.”

Steve glances at the titles. “Yeah. Oh, hold on. I love Bradbury.”

“Yeah?”

“Very. I like his style. Simple yet brilliant.”

Bucky ponders and then almost jumps as an idea hits him. “Okay. I’ve got the best thing for you. Come on.”

He almost runs to the other side, forgetting that he’s a grown man who is actually at a workplace and some people are roaming around. 

He mutters under his breath. “Please be there. Please be there.”

And he finds it. A big old edition and the only one left. He picks it up and turns quickly and in his excitement, he miscalculates and bumps into Steve. 

The latter steadies him with a firm yet gentle grip on his arm.

Bucky laughs nervously. “Sorry. I...uh...got way too excited.”

“That’s alright. That’s why…” Steve lets go of Bucky. He then rubs the back of his neck, fidgeting again. “That’s why Emma can’t stop talking about you.”

“She’s just precious.” Bucky gives him the book and Steve takes it. “You’re a lucky one.”

“Oh, I’m beyond lucky. I know parents always sing their kid’s praises but she’s really a good one.”

“She is. I mean...she loves to read. That’s it. That’s all it takes.”

Steve grins, book under his arm as he tucks his hands inside his pockets. “That’s it? That’s the bar?”

Bucky folds his arms over his chest. “Of course. Reading is all it takes to do anything. The trick is the guidance. Where and how to steer them into choosing the content. My best friend is pregnant and I've already written a list of all the children’s books that I'm gonna give her and her boyfriend. I mean...that kid is gonna be buried in books. I literally told them to expect books as gifts until that kid turns a hundred. I mean-I’d be dead by then-but you know…”

_Why can’t I stop?_

Luckily, Steve is laughing and that is a sight to behold. Bucky beams before laughing along. “Sorry. No one talked to me this morning. You’re the first. Ignore me.”

“No. No. It’s okay. You’re good. You can talk all you want. I’d gladly listen.”

Bucky doesn’t know how to respond to that, especially with the look Steve is giving him. A curious and a tender look.

Then Stacy shows up and thank God for her.

“Bucky. We need you up front.”

He glances her way. “Be right there.”

Bucky wants Steve to stay but doesn’t know how to imply that. He goes to try to say something when Steve steps back. 

“I’ll get out of your hair then.”

_Oh._

“Say hi to Emma.”

“Will do.”

He leaves to follow Stacy. But he does watch as Steve buys the book and leaves the store.

He doesn’t look back this time and Bucky feels hurt which doesn’t make sense.

~*~*~

“You’re such an idiot, James.” Nat says through popcorn in her mouth.

“I didn’t know what to do. What if I’m reading it all wrong?”

“Wanda didn’t read it wrong,” Clint interrupts as he sits between Nat’s legs, head resting back so she can feed him popcorn.

“Can we never talk about that woman, please? This is real life. People’s lives.”

Nat chugs some water before leveling him with a look. A serious look that has his back straighten up. 

“If you don’t move quickly, you will lose your chance. I want you to recognize that he may never show up again. Not him nor his daughter. And then what are you gonna do?”

Bucky feels scared as he ponders that possibility. 

“Yeah and you’ve got nothing to lose really,” Clint adds.

He sits back and abandons his own popcorn. He rubs his face with shaky hands. “It’s just difficult to ask him out. I’m so scared.”

“It’s not that difficult,” Nat comments softly. 

When he keeps staring into space, pondering his life choices, she clears her throat. “Look at me, James.”

When he does, she says, “Watch.” Then she peers down at Clint’s head. “Hey, babe. Wanna get married?”

Clint smirks. “Sure.”

“See?” 

Bucky is frozen, unable to comprehend what just happened. 

“Wait. What was that?”

They don’t answer him as they continue to watch T.V.

“Was that for real? What did I miss? Guys?”

~*~*~

Saturday comes. 

And Bucky psyches himself up for the inevitable. 

He’s going to ask Steve Rogers out.

He will.

He has it all planned out. After doing his storytelling hour, he’ll try to get Steve alone without his daughter and ask him right away.

But they never show up.

Bucky would glance away at the crowd while reading and not once does he find them. His heart beats faster and he tries not to let the distress he’s feeling creep into his voice. 

An hour later, all the kids who've come to the reading left. 

Bucky sighs loudly as he puts his giant hat away and starts cleaning up. 

Nat is right. He blew it. Wanda was right. He should’ve gone for it immediately. 

Why do I ruin everything? He thinks miserably.

He tries not to get sad about it. Not to get riled up. Not to let it get to him. He needs to hold it together until his shift ends. 

Bucky spends the rest of his shift restlessly. He feels his feet too slow and he’s no longer smiling at customers or engaging with them in his usual perky enthused self. Then he goes and empties some shelves in the children’s section just to have something to do and put the books back again. 

At the end of the day, he says goodbye to everyone. He puts his jacket on and scarf and slings his satchel over his shoulder. His eyes are cast down as he makes his way across the store toward the double doors when the voice of someone calling him stops him. 

He looks up toward the revolving doors and sees Emma running toward him with a covered plate in her hands.

“Bucky! Bucky!”

A surprised laugh escapes him. “Hey, Emma! What are you doing here?”

He realizes he shouldn’t have asked this question but the storytelling time is over.

Steve is jogging right behind her. “Slow down, sweetheart.”

“I missed it. I know I did. I’m sorry. My friend’s birthday party was today. I couldn’t skip. I had to see her.”

Bucky kneels and puts his bag aside. “Of course. No worries.”

“Hey, Bucky.” Steve waves at him and Bucky nods. 

“Here.” Emma presents the plate to him. “I brought you a slice of her cake.”

“Her mother was kind enough to indulge us,” Steve adds, pretending to wipe the sweat off his forehead. 

Bucky chuckles as he feels giddiness envelope him.

“Here. It’s vanilla. I hope you like vanilla.”

“I do like vanilla actually.” He takes it and stands up. “Thanks so much. You didn’t have to.”

“Can you read to me?” she asks hopefully.

“Emma!” Steve pulls her back as he smiles sheepishly at Bucky. “Sorry. She meant to say have a great day, right Emma?”

She shakes her head. “No. I want to see if he can tell me about today.”

He nods. “Of course.”

“Bucky, I’m sorry.” Then Steve kneels to her eye-level, holding her by the shoulders. “Emma, sweetheart, Bucky is on his way home. He’s done for the day.”

“Oh. Sorry, Bucky.” She looks really down and Bucky finds himself not liking that at all.

So he blurts, “No, it’s okay. How about we go to the coffee shop across the street and I can tell you all about it? I can read parts of today's book to you.” He looks up at Steve, hoping with all his might that he’d say yes.

Steve looks hesitant. “You sure it’s not a problem?”

“Not at all. There’s a chance to talk more about books and I'm taking it. Let me just grab my copy.”

He tries not to run on his way to get to his locker. He is elated and almost jumps out of joy that he’s going to spend some time with Steve. With them. This small family that he’s gravitating towards. 

Once he’s back with his old copy, he presents the book to Emma with a flourish. “Did you ever read Heidi?”

“No.” She clasps her hands together, eyes sparkling. “Oh my God. I can’t wait.”

He hands it over. She eagerly takes it.

“Come on. Let’s go.” 

He leads them outside the bookstore and toward the coffee shop.

~*~*~

They’re all in the coffee shop across the street. 

Bucky is relieved when he finds a table for them. It’s usually crowded by this time. Steve insists on buying their orders. Bucky takes off his jacket and scarf and beanie and sits down, Emma next to him. He gets the book out and he starts telling her about its history and a bit of the overall story of Heidi. She becomes more excited and asks him if he could let her read the beginning. 

He obliges her and smiles as he watches her. She’s careful while opening the pages to read. She reminds him of himself when he was a kid and first fell in love with reading. 

“Here you go, guys,” Steve says as he puts their cups. 

He gives his daughter a juice box and a sandwich. He hands Bucky his black coffee and puts forks on a napkin between them. 

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Then Steve opens the lid of his own cup and fills it with two bags of sugar to what seems to be an already sugary latte. 

“Wow.”

Steve blushes and groans. “Yeah. I know. I just need to stay up tonight. Too much sugar helps.”

Bucky watches as Emma puts a napkin on her lap and starts eating her sandwich, eyes not leaving the book. 

Bucky knows that what he’s about to ask is personal so he tries to be nonchalant about it. He takes a sip of his coffee before asking softly. “Why?”

“Huh?”

“Sorry.” Bucky blushes. “I meant why do you have to stay up tonight?”

“Work.”

“What do you do?” Bucky hides behind his coffee, trying to be cool and knows he’s definitely not.

Steve takes a sip of his drink and leans over, elbows on the wooden table. “I’m an illustrator.”

Bucky’s jaw drops. “You’re kidding?”

“No.” Steve chuckles. “It’s not like I’m an astronaut.”

“It’s just-no-I’ve never met an illustrator before. And I work in a bookstore. So we know a lot of them.”

“I’m a freelancer. So it gets really hectic. I’m doing this and that.”

“That’s amazing.”

“I guess. I mean...I don’t do what you do which is far more commendable.”

Bucky frowns. “How so?”

“You make children fall in love with reading. And that’s like…” Steve takes a deep breath. “Preparing the next generation.”

Bucky doesn’t know what to say to that. He ends up staring at the man, wondering what he did to deserve such praise coming his way. No one ever saw what he did for a living like that, from that perspective.

“You’re generous, Steve.” Bucky stares down into his coffee cup. “Thanks, I guess.” 

Steve nudges the plate of cake Bucky’s way. “You have to.”

Bucky nods, smiling as he uncovers the slice of cake and hums. “This looks nice.”

After taking a bite, he hums in delight. “You should join me. You know...since you want a sugar rush and all.”

Steve grins and grabs a fork. Bucky pushes the plastic plate between them and they start eating the cake, laughing at how Emma is totally unaware of them both.

~*~*~

They leave after it’s become too late for Emma.

The night is a bit chilly. They part ways, but not before Bucky insisting that Emma takes his personal copy. Steve thanks him and promises to give it back next Saturday. 

It’s worth the happy smile on Emma’s tired face. 

They all say their goodbyes. Bucky watches them. Steve holds his daughter’s hand and head in the opposite direction. He keeps watching them with a heart full of tenderness and warmth as Steve bends on his knees and she jumps on his back, clearly not wanting to walk. She’d been yawning the whole time they were inside the cafe. 

Bucky returns home to an empty place. There’s a note on the fridge from Nat and Clint saying they’re out on a date. It’s kind of a relief. He wants to sit down and think about what just happened. And how his day has turned up. 

A content smile decorates his face. He goes to his room and gets his journal out. He wants to record today’s events. Marks them down on paper. He can feel his cheeks warm up at the memory of Steve’s face. His laughter. His eyes. The way he smiled at his daughter. The way he smiled his way. 

He writes it all down, right to the last detail. Just in case it never happens again.

Somehow, his heart feels despair and pain but also joy and elation. 

Closing his notebook, he lies back on his bed, starfish position. 

“Could it be? Were you telling the truth, Wanda?”

~*~*~

The next day is a Sunday and it’s his day off. 

He and Nat and Clint spend it home. Bucky cooks lunch and spoils them. And they play board games and video games, and they watch a classic movie.

Somehow, Bucky doesn’t tell them about the day before. He just keeps it to himself.

Maybe until later so he doesn’t look like a fool when reality hits. 

~*~*~

Monday is Monday. Yet, Bucky loves it as soon as he’s close to work. Not the waking up part though. 

As soon as he leaves the staff room, fixing the name tag on his t-shirt, he heads to the Information Desk to join Stacy. 

“Hey, Bucky.”

“Hey, Stacy.”

She’s wiping the counter clean and he starts arranging the newly released dieting book.

_Another one, God help us!_

“Oh, Bucky. I’ve been meaning to tell you. Someone came yesterday looking for you.”

He stops what he’s doing.

“Someone?”

“Yeah. He asked for you by name but I told him it’s your day off.”

Somehow he feels that it must be Steve.

“And…” His heart almost stops. “Did he leave a message or something? Was he a customer? What, Stacy?”

She pauses and chuckles. “Calm down. I don’t think he was a complaining customer. He asked for you and he looked really nervous. And then he left immediately after. He looked very disappointed.”

“What did he look like?” He manages to ask.

She looks around before leaning over the counter. He looks around too, not knowing why she’s acting like she’s sharing top secret government information. 

She whispers, “The hottest specimen of a man I’ve ever seen. But don’t tell my fiance.”

Bucky’s heart thuds against his chest. His hands shake and he puts the book he’s holding on the table.

It must be Steve.

“More specifics?” His eyes shy away.

“Blond. Bluest eyes. And shoulders to carry me and you probably.”

It’s definitely Steve then. “Was he alone?”

“Yeah. Wait, was it an ex or something? Let me know and I’ll kick his ass next time. Maybe let my giant ring meet his nose.”

He chuckles. “No. No. I don’t have creepy exes. I mean, I think I have an idea of who it is. Thanks for letting me know.”

“Sure.”

He goes back to work but his eyes would glance at the door every ten minutes. 

~*~*~

It’s right after his lunch break that day. That’s when Stacy almost runs into him.

“He’s here. I just saw him. I'm guessing he’s not gonna ask me about you…”

Bucky doesn’t hear the rest of her sentence. Steve is standing there looking around, appearing nervous. His shoulders are hunched over after he takes off his jacket and scarf. Bucky tries not to stare at the broad built and the lovely light blue sweater he’s wearing that is hugging all his muscles. 

He walks up to him, feeling himself naturally gravitating toward him, his heart beating a mile a second even though he doesn’t know what he’s gonna say. He has this crazy idea that maybe he should just do it. Just finally do it. Ask him out right then and there. 

But he dismisses it. Because that would be crazy. 

“Hey, Steve,” he greets, waving at the man. 

“Bucky.” Steve nods at him with a tight smile. 

He seems very nervous and Bucky and tries to act and pretend that he’s just another guy. Just another customer. Maybe it will ease things for Steve.

With his hands on his own hips, Bucky looks around. 

“So, no Emma today?”

“It’s a school day.” 

“Oh, right. I did it again. That was stupid to ask.” Bucky scratches his temple, fighting the urge to face-palm. It’s the second time he’s done this. 

“No, no. Don’t worry about it.”

And they stand there staring at each other. Bucky waits but Steve doesn’t move or say anything. It’s starting to get awkward.

Bucky smiles nervously and looks around. “How can I help you then? More classics?”

“Dinner?”

Bucky does a double-take. He blinks twice. And then blinks once more.

“Wha-"

“I’m sorry.” Steve shakes his head, huffing quietly. “I...it’s been years since I’ve done this-I don’t even know how to go on about it-Jesus I can’t believe I messed it up. Let me just-“

Steve takes a deep breath and stands up straight and all the while Bucky can’t believe what is actually happening. Doesn’t really know what’s happening.

“I’d like to take you to dinner sometime.”

Bucky stares and tries to breathe but he thinks he’s died and went to heaven. He can’t believe his ears.

“Or coffee if you’re not interested that way. I’d still like to be friends-“

Bucky gulps. His throat is so dry. “No.”

“Oh.”

Bucky puts his hands up. “No, I mean I don’t want coffee. Not just friends. I’m interested…very much interested.” He finds himself gasping the last three words. 

Steve smiles widely. “Really?”

Bucky nods hurriedly. He doesn’t trust his voice anymore.

“So dinner?”

“Yes.” Bucky lets out a shaky breath. “Yes, Steve Rogers. I’d like to go to dinner with you sometime.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

~*~*~

Sometime turns out to be the following Saturday. It finds Bucky lost inside his now empty closet. He’s been trying to find the right outfit all day. And now it’s almost an hour before Steve arrives to pick him up.

“Can you stop burying me here?”

He turns around and finds Nat lying on his bed, literally buried in his clothes. 

“Sorry. But you’ve been no help at all.”

“If I weren’t heavy or tired, I’d have jumped on your back and slapped you on the head.”

He groans and throws his arms in the air. “I can’t find the right outfit. God, I’m such a mess. Why did I wait until today?”

Nat moves some jeans out of the way and swings her legs off the bed. Her giant slippers mock Bucky.

“Listen, James. The guy was attracted to you even though you were in your work clothes. I’m sure he won’t be less attracted to you now. And I don’t get the feeling he’s the shallow kind.”

“No, he’s not. But I gotta look nice anyway. It’s a date. Mine in like forever and his first after so long.”

“What are you really worried about?”

“That he won’t find me interesting or that this won’t lead to another date and a third and a fourth and a fifth and a sixth-“

“Okay, I get the picture.” She pats the spot next to her. He gets up but kneels in front of her instead. 

“James,” she sighs and smiles gently. “If he’s as great as you say he is, then I don’t think this-" And she motions at his clothes, “Will matter. He’s interested in this-" And she points at his heart. “That’s why he asked you. I mean that and your pretty face-"

“Okay-"

She squeezes his cheeks. “Too pretty in fact. Like, who has cheeks like yours? They’re even sharper than mine.”

He swats her hands away but smiles, feeling a blush color his cheeks. Then he rests his head on her lap, sighing. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“You’re gonna make a great mom.”

“Don’t get sappy. Come on. I think you can’t go wrong with this outfit.”

~*~*~

He looks at himself in the mirror and is satisfied with the outfit Nat picked for him. A simple maroon colored sweater with a checkered shirt underneath and black jeans. He grabs his scarf and leather jacket. He makes sure his hair is pulled back in a semi-messy bun.

There is a knock on the main door.

“Oh my god!” Bucky hisses as he flails. He looks around and sees his friends standing there looking smug.

“Okay.” He puts his hands out. “Be cool, alright?”

Nat and Clint both make silly faces his way. 

He shakes his head in resignation. “Psychos. I swear.”

Taking a deep breath, he gives them one last pleading look. “Please. Do _not_ embarrass me.”

They give him the thumbs up but he frowns at that. It's out of character. But he doesn't have the time to warn them again.

He opens the door. 

And his breath catches in his chest. 

Standing there is Steve, looking handsome as ever in a light blue cable knit sweater, jeans and a gray coat and a gray scarf. A colorful bouquet of flowers is in his hands. He looks adorable as he hands it over. 

“Hi,” Steve breathes. “I...uh...Here. These are for you.”

Bucky stares at them not really comprehending that he’s being handed flowers. 

“Is this not the norm anymore?” Steve’s voice reaches him.

Bucky looks up to find him flustered. 

Steve rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry but I haven’t done this in a long time.” 

“No! No. It’s...Perfect.” Bucky reaches for it and his fingers brush against Steve's. He relishes in that small contact. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Steve replies softly. 

They stare at each other some more before someone clears their throat. 

Bucky whips his head around, laughing nervously. “Uh...Sorry. Those are my best friends. Nat and Clint.”

Steve waves with his hand and Bucky ushers him in just so he doesn’t look rude leaving him standing there at the threshold. 

“Hi. I’m Steve.”

“We know,” Clint drawls and Bucky tries not to fling his own shoe at his friend’s head. 

“I’ll go put these in a vase-”

“I’ll take care of it,” Nat interrupts. She doesn’t wait as she grabs it from him. “You kids go on and enjoy your night.”

Clint points at them both. “No funny business, boys. And we’d like our son back before curfew.”

Bucky closes his eyes and tries not to scream in horror. 

He sends his friend a deathly stare seconds later but it doesn’t deter the other one who chimes in. 

“Yeah,” Nat adds. “James needs his beauty sleep.”

“Okay.” He grabs Steve by the arm. “Come on. They’re certified crazies.”

Steve is chuckling as he’s ushered out the door. Bucky doesn’t stop, even drags him down the stairs in a hurry. 

“Please ignore what they just said-or- _Jesus I’m so sorry_ -God I’m gonna kill them-”

“Bucky, relax.” Steve chuckles some more. 

Once they’re outside the building, Steve stops him. “I think I like your parents.”

Bucky face-palms and groans. “No. Just...No.”

“Okay. Okay. Sorry.” Steve holds him by the shoulders. “Can you look at me, please?”

Bucky sneaks a look between his fingers before dropping his hand. “Anything else?”

Steve beams as he shakes his head. “No. I just wanted to say that you look really handsome tonight.”

“Oh.” Bucky feels his cheeks flush.

“I mean you’re handsome already but tonight...uh...Yeah. Wow. Okay. I’m really blowing it here, huh?” Steve keeps avoiding Bucky’s gaze, blushing to the roots of his hair.

Bucky shakes his head. “I’m the one with crazy friends, remember?” 

Steve snickers before offering his arm to him. “Shall we?”

Eying the arm, Bucky can’t help but feel giddy at how things are going so far. He might be dealing with a romantic here. And that fact alone gets his heart racing. 

“Where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere nice.” 

“Lead the way.”

~*~*~

“This place is cool and cozy at the same time,” Bucky comments as he looks around.

Steve picks up the menu. “Yeah. It’s really neat. My friend owns it. But don’t worry. I made sure he doesn’t show his face tonight.”

Bucky giggles when Steve starts looking around, an apprehensive look on his face. 

He reaches for the menu. “How’s Emma?”

Steve smiles. “She’s great. She barricaded the door though before I left tonight.”

“Oh?” Bucky feels bad already. Did she not want her father to go? What if she’s not ready for him to date? Doubt clouds his mind. 

“She wanted to know who my date was.”

Bucky feels his cheeks flush. He’s relieved. At least she’s not opposed to the idea. He wants to ask if Steve had told her. He wonders if she’ll approve or not.

The thought of her hating him unsettles him.

“I didn’t tell her,” Steve continues softly. “She’s been trying to set me up on dates since forever...She and her aunt but I kept refusing. And now, I told her that if she went to bed early, I'll tell her early in the morning.”

Bucky smiles nervously. He looks down at his menu trying to calm his nerves. He looks up when Steve's warm hand covers his. 

“I think our neighbors will finally file a complaint when they hear her screaming tomorrow after I tell her.”

Bucky frowns a bit before it dawns on him. He blushes-Again!-to the roots of his hair. 

“She really adores you, Bucky. She doesn’t stop talking about you, day and night.” 

“She’s the loveliest kid there is.” Bucky turns his palm up, interlacing his fingers with Steve. “And I also think that’s a testament to her father. You raised her well.”

There's a look of sadness that crosses Steve's face for a second before he smiles back at Bucky. “Thank you. It hasn't been easy, to be honest. But...I lucked out in the friends department.”

Bucky nods. “I’m glad.”

~*~*~

They talk about everything and anything. 

Steve tells him about his usual days with Emma and how her aunt helps out once in a while. Bucky doesn’t shy away and asks about his late wife. According to Steve, she was a phenomenal woman and a great partner. They met at work and fell in love but fate wasn’t on their side since they didn’t get to live a long married life. And just like Emma said, she died in childbirth. 

Steve says that he hasn’t been himself the first two years but with the help of his friends and her family, he pulled through. His job helped too. Being an artist with one of the biggest companies in New York helped in a way. Until he quit and started being a freelancer. 

“I wanted to be with Emma at all times. It’s an impressionable age, you know. At least until she’s old enough.”

“Understandable.”

“Stark is generous since he still tells me that my position as the director of the art department is still available. I mean…It’s been eight years and he’s still true to his word.”

Bucky stops mid way through drinking his wine. “You mean...Tony Stark? You worked at SI?”

Steve nods. “Yeah. It was good. A lot of work and that’s why I had to quit. For Emma.”

“Wow. He’s generous.”

Steve grins. “I think if we weren’t childhood friends, he wouldn’t have made that offer.”

Bucky laughs and Steve joins him.

Then it’s his turn to share, to talk about his passions. His dreams of being an accomplished and published author. And he finds himself confessing that he’s been writing a manuscript for two years but is too scared of sending it out into the world. 

“Is it a book for children?” Steve leans over, elbows on the table.

“Yeah.”

“Maybe you should give it to Emma for a review.”

That is an excellent idea, he thinks. He tilts his head aside. “You know what? Maybe I should.”

After a long time, they find themselves to be the last people in the restaurant. 

They leave shortly after. And they walk around the area. Bucky doesn’t say or makes an input and Steve doesn't either. He does offer his arm to Bucky and the latter smiles brightly before linking their arms as they walked. 

It gets cold and Steve suggests to head back home. 

He insists on walking Bucky back to his place. 

“I asked you on a date. This is how proper dates go. Plus, I’m a gentleman.”

Bucky frowns a bit, turning to look up at him, a smile on his face. “Are you saying I’m a damsel in distress?”

Steve almost trips on the pavement. “No. Of course not. That’s not what I meant.”

“Relax, Romeo.” And Bucky snuggles in the warmth of Steve’s side, hands gripping that arm. “I like that. You being gentlemanly.”

“Good.” Steve pats his hand as they continue walking in a comfortable silence.

Once they’re on the steps leading to his building, Bucky can’t help but voice the question that’s been on his mind ever since they sat down at that restaurant. He wants this to be right. He wants this to go the long way.

“Can I ask you something?” He mutters softly. 

Steve shivers a bit and puts his hands in his pockets. “Sure.”

They’re standing face to face, with Bucky one step above Steve who’s still standing on the pavement. 

“What’s different this time?”

There’s confusion written all over that handsome face. “I don’t understand.”

Bucky chuckles nervously. “Uh...I mean...What made this different? Asking me out? You said that you refused to go on dates or date in general...until now.” Then he casts his eyes down, unable to shield his face from Steve’s intense eyes.

“I...I honestly have a confession to make,” Steve mutters.

Bucky freezes. Is Steve trying to say that he’s not interested anymore? No second date? Is this all a prank? Did Wanda send him? Is this some sort of a joke? 

_Oh my God!_

He can’t hear anything but his panic in the form of loud and crazy heartbeats. Not the sound of cars going by. Not the sirens in New York city. Suddenly New York City is the quietest place. 

“That night,” Steve starts before a breath escapes him on a soft gasp. “When I-when you bumped into me. Into us. I swear…” He rubs the back of his neck, eyes cast down before looking up as if in supplication. “I felt something. Something shifted within me. Something shifted around me. Like something rippled through my body. And when I righted you, I was trying to right myself too. And I couldn’t stop thinking about you ever since. And then imagine my surprise when I found out you’re the one who helped my daughter choose books. How you guys just...clicked. She never lets anyone in. And to see that it was you...I just...It was too good to be true.”

Bucky can’t breathe. He just keeps staring into those blue eyes and tries to absorb all the words that were uttered by the man he’s been dreaming about for months now. 

And he feels them. He feels the same. It’s like Steve has read his mind that night. Had read his own body. The blood running through his veins.

So he’s not crazy. Someone else felt the same thing. The other end felt the same and he’s here telling and confessing to Bucky. And it’s only fair that Bucky comes clean too. 

_It’s only fair._

“Say something,” Steve says in a soft yet broken voice. “Did I ruin my chances already?”

“No,” Bucky whispers back as he reaches out and touches Steve’s scarf. “No, but I think I’m about to ruin mine.”

Steve gives him a quizzical look. “What do you mean?”

“I, too, have a confession.” Bucky stares at that face in case he doesn’t see it again after what he’s about to say. 

He needs to be honest. Clean slate. All of his previous attempts at relationships were doomed because his partners weren’t that forthcoming. He hated that. 

And now he hates to be on the same end. So he takes his full of Steve’s pretty smiling face and takes a deep breath.

“The reason I looked disoriented that night was...I was looking for you.”

“What?”

Bucky rubs his face. “Not really looking for you but like waiting for you.”

“You need to give me more, Bucky.”

“I will...Just give me a sec…” He covers his face and tries really hard to disappear. What is he doing? Why is he ruining this? Can he turn back time and shut his mouth?

A soft voice reaches him. “Bucky…Hey…”

When he doesn’t uncover his face, gentle hands touch his and move his fingers one by one. He casts his eyes up and finds Steve peeking at him. 

“You don’t have to hide.”

Bucky gulps and finds his hands being held in the warmest hands there is. He’s not sure if Steve would still want to hold them after he hears what he’s about to say.

“So...Months before I bumped into you. Right in mid October...there was this caravan and Nat-it was Nat’s fault by the way-it’s always is-she wanted to see this psychic. I refused- _vehemently_ -but given that I’m a sucker when it comes to my friends, I let her drag me there.” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before letting the next words rush out of him. “She read Nat’s palm and told her she's in for a blinding joy which- talk about generic. And then she read mine-which I was against-and said…that I’m gonna meet someone at New Year’s Eve, around a corner, wearing a crown and carrying an angel. That I shouldn’t let him go. That I shouldn’t miss it. Miss my chance. ”

Bucky exhales loudly before continuing. “I...I honestly felt what you felt. Something rippled through me. And-Jesus, I can't believe I'm saying this-but I actually ran after you before I realized how silly I was and reality actually kicked me in the face. I realized I shouldn't have done that. That it’s all bullshit.”

He waits in agony but Steve doesn’t say anything. Bucky doesn’t dare open his eyes. Yet the silence is getting to him. The lack or response rattles him. So he blinks his eyes open, like a deer caught in headlights. 

And there’s an unreadable look on Steve’s face. 

Bucky gulps. “Are you going to run for the hills now?”

"That's why you said those words when you bumped into us," Steve says quietly, a frown on his face.

Bucky nods, heart in his throat.

“One question.” Steve tilts his head to the side as his eyes bore into Bucky’s soul.

Bucky nods again, very much apprehensive of what’s about to come. 

“Why didn’t you ask me out then?”

_Wait, what?_

“Wait, what?”

“You said you ran after me but realized how silly that was...but then I _did_ show up where you worked. Why didn’t you then? Wasn’t it also a sign?”

Bucky tries not to laugh hysterically in his face. “Are...Are you kidding me right now?”

Steve shrugs. “Humor me, Bucky.” 

Bucky gnaws on his lips before resigning to the fact that Steve actually wants an answer. He sighs and looks aside. Not bearing to look the guy in the face. 

“I figured it’d be...like...cheating.”

“Cheating?”

He clears his throat and looks at his feet. “Yeah. Like. If it were all true, that would mean that I knew and you didn’t. And I thought I shouldn’t even entertain the thought. But then you…” And he smiles. “You and Emma kept showing up and I kept saying to myself, if it’s meant to be-that it should be you who makes the first move-not me-God I sound so pathetic and-“

“Have dinner with me again.”

Bucky goes rigid. He looks up and it’s all over Steve’s face. 

The guy is serious. 

“What?”

Steve steps closer, smiling wide. “Go out with me. Again. And again and hopefully again.”

Bucky shakes his head, mouth closing and opening twice before finding his words. “So...You don’t think I’m crazy?”

Steve chuckles. “No. On the contrary. I find you the most honest and noblest person I’ve ever met.”

Bucky feels relief but he still can’t relax or move. He can't believe what's happening. 

He can't believe that it's all coming true. That Steve is here, asking him out. Again. Not bothered by all the things he's said.

After few long seconds, he does finally give Steve an answer. He whispers it.“Yes.”

Steve shakes his head lightly before lifting his hand and cupping Bucky’s face. Then he leans over and lays a soft feathery kiss on Bucky’s cheek. Once he pulls away from him, he doesn’t step back all the way."The thing is...We weren't supposed to be at Burger King's that night. I had already made dinner but Emma suddenly wanted to go there. Just out of the blue. And when I failed to convince her, we had to go. And it's strange because she also insisted that I wear the crown."

Bucky doesn't know what to do with that. He's in utter disbelief. What are the odds?!

Steve chuckles, resting his forehead on Bucky's. "I think it was fate. I was meant to bump into you and you into us."

Bucky's eyes tear up and he can't describe what he's feeling. But he feels finally seen. He finally feels some sort of validation for all of it. All those notes in his journal and nights of pondering aren't in vain.

Steve pulls back few inches and stares into Bucky’s eyes, cheeks reddening as he clears his throat. “I haven’t...it’s been ages and I don’t know what’s appropriate in the dating world but...I’d really like to kiss you. Properly. If you don’t mind. If that’s okay.”

Bucky almost drowns in the sincerity and tenderness in those blue eyes. He smiles back as his heart beat madly.

“Well...It’s not only appropriate, it’s mandatory.”

“Really?” Steve is trying not to laugh but Bucky can feel it bubbling up.

Bucky puts his hand on Steve’s, the one holding on to his cheek, and smirks. “Yup. Part of the whole process. Mostly, it’s part of the package.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Okay…”

“Yup. It’s like an obligation. A rule if you can-"

And Steve covers his mouth with his in a firm yet soft kiss. It takes Bucky a second before sighing against Steve and kissing back. 

His lips are the softest Bucky's ever felt. It tastes sweet, like the dessert they just shared at the restaurant.

When Steve changes the angle, deepening the kiss, Bucky moans and holds on to Steve’s with both hands, one on his pec and the other around his neck.

Then Bucky realizes that his feet are off the ground and it makes him giggle. 

Steve breaks the kiss, breathless and worried. “Was it that bad?”

“No, no. Oh no. It’s magical.” And he kisses Steve again, circling both arms around Steve’s neck. 

They kiss again and this time it's hot and passionate. Bucky feels it burn through his entire being. 

It's a long time before the need for air prevails.

Once they part, they stay like they were. Breathless. Attached and in each other's arms.

Bucky's fingers play with Steve's hair, arms still around his neck.

"Maybe I should give Wanda a bouquet of flowers."

"Wanda?"

"The psychic."

Steve hums before giving Bucky a peck on the lips. Then he starts peppering kisses all over Bucky's face.

Bucky giggles and tries to playfully push him away, but Steve tightens his arms around his waist. It makes Bucky gasp and offer himself wholly to the passionate kisses.

They kiss again and again and again.

"Honestly," Steve breathes once he pulls away from Bucky's lips. "I think...I think that we would still be here in each other's arms even if you hadn't stepped into that caravan."

Bucky stares at him in total adoration and admiration.

"You know what...I believe that."

~*~*~

~ THREE YEARS LATER ~

  
  


“What about that one?”

Bucky picks up the vintage necklace, careful not to drop the girl sitting on top of his shoulder. “Uh. I think it’s nice. Do you like it?”

Emma hums before patting his head. “Let’s check the other tables.”

They walk around the street market before she squeals, making Bucky almost lose his balance.

"Hey, don't scare me like that."

She pats his head hard. "Look! Used books!"

Bucky laughs as he too starts to feel excited. "Okay. Let's go there."

"You sure I'm not heavy?"

He looks up as she looks down at him, brows wiggling. "No, sweetheart. You're a feather."

Which she is. She's taller now and more mature than her age. Her curls are longer and she looks like her mother day by day. But her eyes and her determined face are all her dad's.

Once they're at the table, he puts her down gently and they both start browsing.

She quickly picks two and sits on the ground, disregarding that it's an asphalt and it's dirty.

But Bucky knows how she gets when it comes to books.

He smiles as he looks around, waiting for Steve.

"Where is your father? He said he'd be here." He checks his phone again.

There's nothing from him. Only a new picture of Nat and Clint's son making a mess of the dinner table. Clint in smirking in the picture and Nat has her hand over her forehead.

He chuckles and saves it.

"You know your husband," Emma comments.

Bucky chuckles, hands on his hips as he asks her. "What about my husband?"

"He loves to work, Bucky." Then she hands him a book, nodding at him to inspect it. "I think you'll like this one."

Bucky hums as he scans it. It's about World War Two. "Your dad will love this."

"Yup." Then she gets up and grabs more books and sits back down.

"You're gonna stay like this? At least take my jacket. Put it under you."

She shakes her head. "No, I'm good. Thanks."

Bucky smiles as he looks around. Steve is supposed to meet them here, an hour ago.

"Don't worry, Bucky. He'll be here."

"I know."

She looks up, brows wiggling. "He's probably buying you flowers."

He smirks. "You think so?"

"Oh, I know so. I heard him this morning talking to himself, listing all the types of flowers he's given you so far. He's making sure to get something different. I think you should prepare yourself."

He bursts out laughing and she joins him.

"Or we should all prepare ourselves," he remarks.

She snorts as she goes back to scanning the books in her lap. "Do you blame him though? You finally published your first children's book which went on to be a national bestseller. And he did the illustrations. Talk about a perfect marriage."

She looks up and winks, beaming.

He shakes his head at her and ruffles her hair which makes her groan in frustration. "You're right. We are the perfect marriage and we have the perfect daughter."

She sticks her tongue out before going back to reading.

His eyes does scan around, loving the weather and the crowds and the noise around him.

But he freezes when he spots someone.

A long auburn hair, kohl-lined eyes.

He does a double-take.

"It's her," he breathes.

"Who?" Emma asks, looking up and covering her face from the sun.

"I...Emma...I'll be right back. Stay right where you are."

"Okay."

He walks toward her slowly, following her through the market stalls and between people. She's very close. She right on the opposite side of the street. Only few feet away from Emma and him. He sees her and he turns to check on Emma.

She's still there. She's in his line of sight.

Once he takes those last steps behind a fruit table, he's standing in front of her.

It's definitely Wanda.

"Hey," he says, smiling politely.

She looks...normal. She's wearing casual. Modern clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt. A backpack on her shoulder. She looks more like a college student than the woman he met years ago. The woman who changed his life.

"Hi." She looks skeptic of him.

"I'm Bucky. James. Remember me?"

She squints and then shakes her head. "No. Sorry."

"Oh. We met three years ago. You read my palm. Remember? You said I would meet my soulmate on New Year's Eve?"

She still doesn't say anything. And Bucky is starting to realize that maybe he should offer more details. She's a psychic after all and have probably seen so many.

His eyes are on Emma just to make sure she's where he left her.

"Well, you said he'd be wearing a crown...An angel in his arms. Right around the corner. I was suspicious. And you told me that I shouldn't miss it."

Still no recognition.

Then a thought occurs to him. "I'm sorry but is your name Wanda?"

It's then that she smiles. "Oh no. I'm Maxine. You probably confused me with someone else."

Bucky feels stupid and blushes. "Oh. Sorry. Oh my God. So sorry. I thought you were someone I met. You really look like her."

"It's okay."

His eyes are on Emma again and this time she's standing up, books in arms as she looks at him. Steve is right next to her, arm around her as they both watch Bucky.

He waves at them.

"So did you?" She asks.

"Huh?"

"Sorry but I'm intrigued now. Did you meet your soulmate?"

He smiles widely. "Yeah." And he puts his hand up. "We're married now."

"Aww congratulations. That's amazing."

"Thanks. I...I gotta go. Sorry again."

And he nods her way before heading back to Emma and Steve.

He can't help but swear it's her.

Steve hands him flowers and Bucky laughs and kisses him.

"So Emma..." Bucky smells the flowers. "You were right."

She giggles as they all walk around the street market.

"Right about what?" Steve asks, as he circles his arm around Bucky's waist.

Bucky kisses him lightly on the lips. "Nothing."

"Who was that?"

"Oh, I thought it was Wanda..."

"Oh my God. Was it her? I would really love to meet her."

"Nah...Her doppelganger I think."

"Guys! There's another bookseller!" Emma sequels as she runs.

Her two dads laugh as they follow her.

And right on the other side of the street, two people are watching.

"Can we go now?"

"Just a minute, Pietro."

"You saw them and you even talked to him. Which you shouldn't by the way. Not after. Poor guy looks dumbfounded. What more do you want?"

Wanda stares lovingly at the small family. "Look at that, brother. Aren't they lovely?"

Pietro sighs. "Yes. They are. And you had a hand in it. I know. That's our job. Can we go now? We have another long trip."

"Yes. They are truly one of the lucky ones."

"This isn't like you, Wanda. You never visit them. This is the first time in hundreds of years..."

She inhales deeply before turning around and linking her arm with his. "Because dear brother, they were both lost. And he wasn't a believer and I had to make sure. Look how that turned out. Plus, I really like them. They're one of the good ones. Greats, even."

He hums as they move around and away from the street market. Their caravan is waiting right around the corner in an empty alley.

"Where to now?" She asks. "Remind me."

"London. Ten people."

She winks. "Can't wait."

Seconds later, the caravan isn't anywhere in sight.

As if it weren't parked there at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are LOVE.
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](http://isabellajack.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
